Peau de Serpent et Cœur de Lion
by Sarcasmalice
Summary: Lord Voldemort est de retour et les Mangemorts se rassemblent. Faisant du manoir Malefoy leur forteresse, Draco se retrouve bien vite cerné par les partisans du mage noir et les prisonniers. Mais pourquoi Hermione Granger est-elle assise à côté de Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? DRAMIONE! Prend place à la fin du quatrième tome sans prendre en compte la suite.
1. Prologue

_Yop ! Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais plus rien posté sur FF, mais dieu ce que j'ai lu... bref, j'avais aujourd'hui envie de vous partager mon petit dernier, un Dramione, que je publie à la base sur Wattpad. Il se place donc à la fin du tome 4, ne prend pas en compte la suite (of course, parce que sinon j'aurais beaucoup trop de contraintes) et zappe probablement beaucoup d'éléments qui pourraient le rendre crédibles. Enfin, dans le sens où un Dramione peut être crédible... JE PLAISANTE._

 _Je tiens à préciser que pour le nom de notre serpent favori, j'ai mélangé les deux versions pour l'appeler Draco (VO) Malefoy (VF)._

 _Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le quatrième chapitre et je publierai un peu n'importe quand et comment, donc désolée pour ma grande irrégularité._

 _Bises._

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ — image de couverture par Heartless001 sur DeviantArt. L'univers créé par J.K. Rowling ne m'appartient évidemment pas mais le scénario de cette fanfiction oui.

* * *

0 — le Lord est de retour et beurre des petits pains

* * *

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, retenant un gémissement bien peu aristocratique. Autour de lui, des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers tournoyaient, accablés par les préparatifs. D'ici quelques heures, le noble manoir Malfoy deviendrait le nouveau bastion du Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Un vrai cauchemar, de l'avis du blond. Surtout quand sa tante Bellatrix dirigeait les opérations, les sortilèges fusant de sa baguette plus vite que ses reproches et ses ordres. Et lui, il tentait de prendre son petit déjeuner au milieu de tout ce bordel, même s'il fallait avouer que l'idée d'avoir bientôt le mage noir et ses adeptes comme colocataires lui coupait quelque peu l'appétit. Heureusement, sa chambre se trouvait dans l'aile opposée à celle où logeraient leurs indésirables invités. Il se consola en se disant que, de toute façon, trois semaines plus tard, il serait de retour à Poudlard, loin de tout ça.

Tout en mordant férocement dans son croissant, il maudit pour le centième fois Potter, qui n'avait pas été foutu de tuer le Lord pour la deuxième fois mais avait, en prime, été celui qui avait aidé à faire revivre l'homme à tronche de serpent. Non mais quel incapable, celui-là ! Même Granger, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, aurait certainement été plus capable que lui.

— Draco, fit Lucius d'une voix fatiguée en entrant dans la grande salle à manger. Bella est intraitable, il va te falloir déplacer tes affaires.

— Je ne laisserai pas Voldemort prendre ma chambre sous prétexte que c'est la plus grande, tempêta le blond en recrachant subitement son morceau de viennoiserie.

— Ce n'est pas pour le Maître mais pour son invitée, fit la voix irritante de Bellatrix. Allons, obéis Draco ! Veux-tu donc irriter le Maître avec tes enfantillages ?

Le jeune Serpentard serra les poings. Des enfantillages ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, on parlait de sa chambre, là, pas d'une paire de chaussettes. SA chambre. SON sanctuaire. Le garçon n'en démordait pas et sa tante abandonna finalement la lutte. Et puis, pour son invitée ? Il pouvait pas la loger dans sa propre sa chambre, sa pouffiasse ?

— Tu t'expliqueras avec le Maître tout seul ! avait-elle lancé avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

— Père, qui voulait donc installer tante Bella dans ma chambre ?

Lucius haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, il n'était certain de rien. Le Maître n'avait rien certifié et il avait peur de se faire de faux espoirs. Il était certain que le mage noir était actuellement occupé à rire en s'imaginant le pauvre Lucius Malefoy occupé à se torturer les méninges pour savoir si, oui ou non, l'invitée de marque qu'il prétendait amener était bien celle à laquelle il pensait.

* * *

La salle à manger fut réaménagée en un simulacre de salle du trône. La table avait été agrandie et une estrade avait été construite, sur laquelle une autre table avait été installée, dominant le reste de la salle. Une sorte de trône occupait l'espace central. Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et Draco commençait à avoir sérieusement mal aux pieds, à force de piétiner sur place, derrière la chaise qui lui avait été attribuée. Tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis et attendaient en silence l'arrivée du Maître, sous la houlette d'une Bellatrix encore plus hystérique que d'habitude. Près de lui, Lucius et Narcissa échangeaient des regards où se mêlaient impatience et peur. Son père avait été agité toute la journée, comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'important.

Un grand silence tomba sur la salle, les rares chuchotements s'étant étranglés dans les gorges des adeptes. Le Mage venait de transplaner, directement sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de trône. Du coin de l'œil, le blond vit le visage de son père se décomposer. Le mage attendit quelques instants, promenant son regard glacé sur l'assemblée.

— Lucius, Bellatrix, approchez.

Sa voix légèrement sifflante résonna dans la grande salle. Les deux interpelés ne se firent pas prier et s'approchèrent du lord, qui se pencha vers eux et leur murmura quelque chose. Une joie intense illumina brièvement les traits des deux Mangemorts puis ils s'inclinèrent légèrement et regagnèrent leurs places. Draco vit sa mère serrer la main de son père, un air ravi illuminant ses traits. Le blond plissa les yeux. Qu'avait donc bien pu dire Tronche de Serpent à son père et à sa tante pour qu'ils semblent si... heureux ?

Cette question tarauda Draco pendant toute la durée du repas. Il toucha à peine à son assiette mais ne se priva pas de se resservir à de nombreuses reprises en vin, sous le regard désapprobateur de ses géniteurs. Certes, il n'avait que quinze ans, mais ce soir il ressentait le besoin de se déconnecter de la réalité, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, zut, in vino veritas, hein.

* * *

Draco était épuisé. Les Mangemorts n'avaient décidément qu'un seul sujet de discussion : les Né-Moldus, les traîtres à leur sang et autres Cracmols. Des sorciers issus de nobles et anciennes lignées, ça ? Des bons à rien, oui ! Quand enfin le repas s'acheva, Draco se leva avec empressement à la suite de ses parents, qu'il suivit dans les couloirs menant à leurs appartements respectifs.

— Père, demanda le blond d'un air désintéressé. De quoi vous a entretenu le Maître ?

Les yeux de son père s'illuminèrent comme jamais. Et c'était encore plus flippant que quand Lucius s'apprêtait à lui hurler dessus.

— Demain est un grand jour, Draco ! Après toutes ces années, enfin elle sera de retour !

Sur ces paroles quelque peu nébuleuses, le patriarche de la famille Malefoy s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret. À côté d'un Draco resté bouche-bée, Narcissa gloussa. Elle caressa doucement la tempe de son fils unique.

— Il va être intenable ! Pauvre petite. Avec Lucius d'un côté et Bellatrix de l'autre, elle n'a pas été gâtée. Enfin, nous verrons bien demain.

Et voilà qu'elle aussi plantait le blond au beau milieu du couloir, avec en tête plus de questions que de réponses. Grognant, Draco finit par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Intrigué, il peina à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla avec des cernes sous les yeux aussi grandes que si on lui avait poché les deux yeux. Devant son grand miroir en pied, il grogna et siffla pratiquement son elfe de maison.

— Arrange-ça, lança-t-il hargneusement à l'elfe qui s'inclinait si bas que son nez pointu touchait le parquet parfaitement ciré de sa chambre.

La créature couina et s'exécuta. D'un sortilège exécuté de main de maître, le blond retrouva mine humaine. Congédiant sèchement l'elfe, il consentit à enfin sortir de sa chambre. Dans les couloirs, une odeur de café et de sucre flottait. Il était relativement tard et le jeune Malefoy espérait donc que la plupart de ses indésirables hôtes seraient déjà partis remplir leurs diverses fonctions. Enfin, peu lui importait où ils étaient, tant que c'était loin de chez lui. Merlin devait être à l'écoute car, quand il arriva dans la grande salle à manger, seuls ses parents, sa tante Bellatrix et -horreur!- Voldemort étaient attablés autour d'un grand panier plein de viennoiseries et de petits pains. Lucius et Bellatrix rayonnaient toujours autant, tels deux petits soleils, tandis que le mage noir -miséricorde!- sifflotait en beurrant des petits pains. Comme si ça lui avait terriblement manqué.

— Bonjour Draco, le saluèrent ses parents tandis qu'il s'installait à sa place.

Il marmonna une réponse tout en se servant une tasse de café noir, qu'il avala d'une traite pour se réveiller. Il remarqua alors qu'un couvert était encore dressé.

— Qui fait donc la grasse matinée ? questionna-t-il en mordant dans son sempiternel croissant au beurre.

— Non, nous attendons une invitée spéciale, répondit Lucius avec des airs de conspirateurs. Elle ne saurait tarder, d'ailleurs.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit et deux Mangemorts habillés en civils entrèrent, suivis par une troisième personne. Plus petite, assurément plus féminine, plus jeune.

— GRANGER ! gronda le jeune Malefoy en se redressant d'un bond, baguette à la main.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard courroucé, plantée sur le seuil. Ses yeux noisette balayèrent la pièce et elle frémit à peine lorsque Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle. En sautillant. Par la barbe de Merlin, ça sentait le roussi pour la née-Moldu. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir que le lord ait prévu une rafle de Sang-de-Bourbes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi souriait-il niaisement, Tronche de Serpent ? Elle avait probablement dû croiser un Mangemort dans une ruelle isolée et celui-ci avait du en profiter. Après tout, tous savaient qu'elle était amie avec Saint Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu. Amen.

— Approche, fit le nouveau maître des lieux.

La brune hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers la table, avant de s'asseoir devant le dernier couvert. Draco, lui, était aussi figé que si on lui avait balancé un Stupéfix en pleine poire. Son poing toujours serré autour de sa baguette, les yeux exorbités, il ne pouvait qu'observer la sorcière qu'il méprisait plus que tout s'installer tranquillement à table. Première de classe et sans une seule goutte de sang sorcier ? Peuh ! Incompatible !

— Rassied-toi, Draco, souffla Narcissa doucement. Et surtout, pas un mot.

Toujours sous le choc de voir Hermione assise à sa table, il obéit presque machinalement à l'ordre de sa mère. Le silence qui régnait dans la vaste salle était lourd, presque gênant.

— Hermione, fit le Lord. Confiture ?

— Oui, merci, répondit-elle en se saisissant du petit pain beurré par ses soins quelques minutes plus tôt qu'il lui tendait.

— Tatatata. On ne dit pas merci, la réprimanda Narcissa en souriant. Jamais.

— NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?! finit par exploser le blond.

— Draco, du calme ! Ne vois-tu pas que cet instant est sacré ? s'étrangla Lucius.

— Mais père, c'est Granger ! GRANGER ! La Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, la Sang-de-bourbe !

— Silence, Draco ! fit Bellatrix d'une voix lourde de menace.

— Mais enfin ! Avez-vous tous perdu l'esprit ?!

— Ta gueule, sale fouine, grommela alors la brunette en avalant sa bouchée, sous l'œil du Lord qui semblait bien s'amuser de tout cela. Tes bêlements hystériques me dérangent.

Une étincelle de fierté illumina les yeux de Voldemort.

— Que... QUOI ?

— Draco, assieds-toi et mange. Nous t'expliquerons tout plus tard, lâcha finalement Lucius en sirotant son café.

Le petit déjeuner continua dans une ambiance très étrange. D'un côté, le Lord encore et toujours occupé à tartiner de beurre et de confiture des petits pains qu'il empilait ensuite dans l'assiette d'Hermione, qui évitait soigneusement de croiser les regards des autres. Draco, lui, la fixait avec hargne de ses yeux gris orage. Dès que tout le monde eut fini, il reporta son attention sur le nouveau maître du manoir Malefoy et la jeune sorcière assise à côté de lui.

— Alors, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Granger ? Ou bien c'est un Mangemort qui s'éclate avec le Polynectar ?

— Granger n'a jamais existé, ma pauvre fouine, lâcha la brune dans un petit sourire sarcastique. Dorénavant, tu retiendras que mon nom est Jedusor.

Le blond la fixa quelques minutes sans comprendre. Dans sa tête, les mots refusaient de trouver un sens.

— Jedusor, répéta-t-il avec incertitude. Mais donc...

— Mais oui, Draco ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec une joie non contenue. La fille du Maître est enfin de retour parmi nous !

La QUOI ?!

* * *

 _Taille_ — 1874 mots

* * *

On se voit au prochain chapitre, avec les réponses aux reviews s'il y en a ;)


	2. Chapitre 1

Yop !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfic à leurs favoris ou leur liste de suivis, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Voici donc la réponse aux reviews... c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je me livre à l'exercice, aucune de mes autres fanfics (aujourd'hui disparues) n'ayant eu l'honneur d'être commentées.

SOYANN — J'avais été tellement heureuse de lire ton commentaire que j'y avais répondu directement dans les commentaires mais, au cas où, je réitère ici ma réponse ;) — Wow, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir si vite une réaction de fait, je préfère ne pas te faire attendre le prochain chapitre, en espérant que ma réponse te convienne. À la base, cette fic ne se voulait pas être sérieuse, d'où l'air je-m'en-foutiste de Draco. Je n'avais pas pensé à placer l'histoire après les livres, mais j'avoue que ça aurait donné une toute autre perspective à l'histoire, bien que du coup ça bloque un certain nombre d'éléments qui me tenaient à cœur. Mais ça ne me déplairait pas de réadaptater ma fic dans un contexte post-guerre par la suite, l'idée est vraiment tentante.  
Concernant le caractère ooc d'Hermione, je ne peux que te demander d'attendre le prochain chapitre, qui éclairera (je l'espère) ta lanterne mais tu te doutes qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un complet changement de caractère, ça ne collerait vraiment pas à notre Hermione...  
Concernant Draco, comme dit plus haut, c'est une erreur de relecture et de réflexion de ma part car la fic de base n'était pas du tout censée être sérieuse... mais j'espère m'être plus rapprochée de son caractère initial dans la suite de l'histoire. J'avoue ne pas être la plus douée qui soit quand il s'agit de reprendre le caractère d'un personnage... prions pour que je ne tombe pas dans le ooc le plus pur.  
En tout cas, un grand merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai vraiment été ravie de voir ton "implication", et ça me touche de voir que tu aies pris le temps de lister ces points. Je posterai probablement la suite en fin de semaine.  
Bises.

SWANGRANGER & AMANDINEMALEFOY & HOODRAII — J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

LILY — Comme quoi, même le terrible mage noir peut aimer tartiner des petits pains, et cette image aura profondément choqué notre pauvre Draco...

DAME LYLITH — Effectivement, quand j'ai commencé cette fanfiction, je ne pensais pas du tout à en faire quelque chose de sérieux ou de très recherché, j'avais simplement très envie de mettre Draco et Hermione dans une situation bien wtf... en espérant que la suite te semble moins cliché.

EMIEMALFOY — L'impatience est une vertu xD j'espère donc que les chapitres déjà disponibles sur Wattpad t'auront plu !

* * *

1 — Serpent Vert vs Serpent Rouge

* * *

La Gryffondor soutint le regard ahuri du Serpentard pendant quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles aucun son ne vint perturber le silence qui s'était installé. Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa retenaient leur souffle tandis que le Mage Noir réorganisait correctement la pile de petits pains beurrés comme si c'était la chose la plus importante qui soit. Le bond était livide tandis que le rictus de la brune s'élargissait.

— Comment pouvons-nous savoir... comment savoir que tu es bien celle que tu prétends être ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Un instant, il espéra de tout son être que Granger ne soit en train de les duper, de s'infiltrer dans le camp ennemi au profit de Saint Potter et du vieux citronné. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père se lever de sa chaise et contourner la table pour venir se placer derrière la chaise occupée par celle qu'il espérait être une usurpatrice.

— À vrai dire, j'ai eu confiance en mes Mangemorts, fit le Lord d'une voix mielleuse. Mais il y a un moyen très simple de vérifier son identité.

Il sortit des plis de sa robe de sorcier sa baguette, qu'il caressa d'un air pensif. Puis il pointa la baguette sur le cou de Granger, qui se crispa imperceptiblement. Ah, elle n'était pas si à son aise que ça, la Miss-je-sais-tout. Peut-être était-elle finalement un agent infiltré...

— AVADA KEDAVRA ! lança avec un grand sourire le Lord, surprenant tout le monde.

Un éclair vert fusa et le corps d'Hermione fut projeté contre le vaisselier en chêne. Elle glissa au sol et Bellatrix se précipita vers elle. Affolée, elle releva la chevelure brune de la jeune sorcière et un cri de ravissement lui échappa. Mais Draco, lui, ferma les yeux, priant pour que sa vision lui joue des tours. Malheureusement, en les rouvrant, il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Une petite Marque des Ténèbres encrait sa peau pâle, au creux de son cou. Toutefois, le jeune sorcier plissa les yeux. La peau tout autour semblait avoir été brûlée. Avait-elle tenté de faire disparaître la Marque ? D'ailleurs...

— Ma très chère fille... ronronna le Lord tandis qu'Hermione remuait en gémissant.

Draco vit avec ébahissement la jeune fille se redresser en se tenant la tête. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais elle venait de se prendre un Sortilège de Mort en pleine face, presque à bout portant ! Elle n'avait certainement pas pu y échapper ni invoquer un _Protego,_ surtout que sa baguette se trouvait sur la table et non dans sa main.

— Était-il vraiment obligatoire de m'envoyer valser contre les meubles ? grinça la sorcière en s'époussetant.

— Si tu n'avais pas porté la véritable Marque, le sortilège t'aurait éliminée. Mais maintenant que tu es de retour dans ta famille, je peux te laisser aux soins de Bella et Lucius. J'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer, conclu-t-il avant de sortir, emportant un petit pain beurré et dégoulinant de marmelade avec lui, visiblement très satisfait.

Pour tout avouer, l'héritier Malefoy aurait préféré que le sortilège lui fasse la peau. La fille de Tom Jedusor... comment aurait-il pu imaginer que la mocheté qu'il avait insulté inlassablement pendant près de quatre ans en étant persuadé qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe se révèlerait finalement être une Sang Pure, unique héritière du plus terrible mage de tous les temps de surcroit ? Il sentait qu'elle allait le lui faire chèrement payer. Mais jamais il ne baisserait la tête ni ne s'excuserait devant elle. Il était un Malefoy, il avait sa fierté. Et de toute manière, à Poudlard, elle redeviendrait Hermione Granger la Gryffondor, l'amie de Saint Potter et de Belette. Rassuré à l'idée de garder l'avantage sur elle, de part le silence que lui imposerait Poudlard, il se détendit et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier faite sur-mesure.

— Tu dois être fière de toi, Granger, grinça-t-il. Du vilain petit canard, tu es arrivée au statut de cygne.

— Parce que tu connais le conte du Vilain petit canard, Malefoy-le-Sang-Pur-qui-méprise-les-Moldus ? ricana la brune.

— À la base, c'était un conte de Beedle, lui renvoya le blond d'un air railleur. Oh, ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ? fit-il d'un air faussement choqué.

— Draco, arrête de l'ennuyer ! gronda Bellatrix en agitant sa baguette crépitante. Viens plutôt m'aider à bouger tes affaires.

— Bouger mes aff... ? Ah non ! Pas question de lui filer ma chambre ! s'insurgea le blond en serrant les poings.

— Pas question que je dorme dans son lit ! s'offusqua la brune avec un air de dégoût.

— Oh ça va, Granger, j'ai pas la gale non plus ! se vexa le prince des Serpentard.

Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard, sous les yeux vaguement moqueurs de Narcissa. Celle-ci envoya finalement sa sœur et son fils aider aux préparatifs tandis qu'elle ferait visiter la demeure à la nouvelle venue, lui permettant ainsi de choisir une chambre à sa convenance. Draco regarda sa mère disparaître par la grande porte tout en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses sbires préférés. Il ne pouvait pas garder un truc aussi énorme pour lui et, de toute manière, ils seraient au courant un jour ou l'autre. Il préférait encore être celui qui les préviendrait le premier, histoire d'avoir l'exclusivité de l'info. Bellatrix n'ayant pas envie de s'encombrer d'un gamin _pour les préparatifs de la grande fête du retour de l'héritièreJedusor_ , elle l'envoya bouler plus loin. Il s'éclipsa sans demander son reste et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. En avançant dans le couloir, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'épaisse moquette, il entendit de faibles sanglots provenir d'une chambre toute proche de la sienne. Curieux, et espérant qu'il s'agisse de Granger pour pouvoir bien se foutre d'elle, il tendit l'oreille et s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée d'où provenaient les sanglots. Comme il l'avait espéré, il s'agissait bien de la Gryffondor. Narcissa la serrait contre elle avec douceur, lui tapotant maternellement le dos.

— Je... je ne peux pas être ça, articulait-elle entre deux sanglots. Je ne peux pas être sa fille ! Je... je suis une Gryffondor ! Je suis... je suis amie avec Harry Potter... Je ne veux pas perdre tout ça !

Ah, voilà qui lui plaisait bien. Elle avait eu beau jouer à la dure dans la salle à manger, cela n'avait été qu'une façade. Elle n'avait finalement rien d'une véritable Sang Pure.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, ma chérie, fit Narcissa d'un ton doux. Nous n'avions pas prévu que le Lord reviendrait. Lucius et moi t'avons confiée à cette famille Moldue afin que tu puisses vivre éloignée de tout ça, loin de ceux qui auraient pu vouloir faire de toi la digne héritière de Lord Voldemort... si nous avions su, nous t'aurions gardée près de nous...

— Mais le Choixpeau, sanglota-t-elle encore, butée. Il m'a répartie chez les Gryffondor... Je ne suis pas mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, bien évidemment que tu n'es pas mauvaise, Hermione, la rassura la blonde.

Draco vint le regard de sa mère devenir hésitant, comme si elle hésitait à ajouter quelque chose. Elle détacha avec douceur les bras de la brune de ses épaules et posa avec tendresse ses mains sur les joues baignées de larmes de la jeune sorcière.

— Hermione, souffla-t-elle, désormais ta vie ne sera plus jamais celle que tu connaissais. Tu n'es plus Hermione Granger, la brillante née-Moldue. Tu es Hermione Jedusor. Ton père ne te laissera jamais à Gryffondor et désormais Albus Dumbledore et tes amis seront tes ennemis, ou du moins ils ne t'accorderont plus la même confiance. C'est le poids de ton nom. Mais tu n'es pas pour autant obligée de devenir un Mangemort et de suivre les traces de ton père. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire, ma chérie ?

Hermione mit quelques temps à réagir, les larmes continuant à perler sur ses joues. Avec son nez rouge et ses yeux bouffis, elle n'était pas belle à voir. Elle hocha timidement la tête en balbutiant un petit _Oui, je crois que je comprends_ très mal assuré.

— Est-ce que je vais devoir aller à... à Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle en se tordant les mains, prononçant le nom du bout des lèvres comme s'il était toxique.

Cela fit grogner le blond, qui avait espéré que la brune reste chez ses bouffons rouge et or, et qu'il n'ait plus à penser à tout ça. Évidemment, il avait fallu que le lord s'en mêle. Il apprit donc en même temps qu'Hermione qu'elle allait intégrer la maison des Vert et Argent dès la rentrée. L'idée sembla terroriser la jeune fille. Il y avait de quoi, songea Draco. Les gens connaissaient Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe, ils allaient avoir du mal à passer au mode Jedusor la Sang Pure.

— Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, mais Draco se chargera de te protéger à Poudlard. Il a de l'influence sur les Serpentard -Draco sentit son cœur gonfler de fierté à ces mots-, il saura faire ce qu'il faut.

— Il sera le premier à me lancer un sortilège dans le dos, marmonna la brune.

Il dû reconnaître à contrecœur qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort, la garce.

— Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté, répondit Narcissa avec un air de conspiratrice.

Le blond se sentit soudain très mal. Il n'aimait pas la moue satisfaite de sa mère. Il battit en retraire à pas de loup et fila droit dans sa propre chambre, où il se laissa tomber avec un manque de grâce éloquent dans son large canapé émeraude. C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Granger à Serpentard ? Dans SA Maison ? Dans SA salle commune ? Assise à SA table ?! Jamais il n'y arriverait. Déjà qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis du coup de poings qu'elle lui avait asséné en troisième année... et voilà que sa mère voulait faire de lui un gentil petit elfe de maison dévoué à la princesse Jedusor.

Après un énième soupir, il se redressa et s'approcha de son bureau encombré de manuels scolaires et de plumes de luxe. Il dégagea un espace sans aucun remord pour tout ce qu'il flanqua à terre et s'installa. Tout en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier, il se demanda comment il pourrait bien avertir Blaise et Théodore, ses deux plus proches larb... amis. Pansy, il ne comptait pas la prévenir, ce serait bien plus drôle de voir sa réaction quand elle tomberait nez à nez avec la brune.

Il venait de cacheter ses deux lettres quand sa mère pénétra dans la pièce. Aucune trace de Granger à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, les sanglots qu'il percevait encore faiblement quelques minutes plus tôt s'étaient éteints. Il reposa ses deux lettres et se tourna à demi vers Narcissa.

— Ils te réclament, Draco, fit-elle simplement.

Soudain nerveux, son père ne l'appelant jamais pour le plaisir de voir son fils, il abandonna les lettres scellées et suivit sa mère dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre où il avait surpris les deux femmes était maintenant close. En passant devant, elle lança un regard appuyé à son fils, lui signalant qu'elle avait été consciente de la présence du blond.

— Ton père n'a jamais été très discret non plus. Il semblerait que cela soit héréditaire, chez les Malefoy, fit-elle avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Il grimaça mais continua à marcher. Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à un petit salon, rarement utilisé car caché au cœur d'un labyrinthe de couloirs. Son père et sa tante s'y trouvaient, encadrant le Lord. Celui-ci faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

— Draco, mon petit, prend donc place, fit-il de sa voix sifflante en indiquant l'un des fauteuils devant lui.

Il s'installa au bord de son siège, inquiet. Allait-on lui reprocher quatre années d'insultes envers Granger ?

— Comme tu dois t'en douter, commença le mage, ma fille ne pourra pas rester au sein de la Maison Gryffondor lorsque vous retournerez à Poudlard, tout comme elle ne pourra pas conserver le nom des -urgh, quelle infamie- Moldus qui l'ont élevée. Hermione Jedusor sera transférée à Serpentard, chez les siens. Mais je crains que mes ennemis ne tentent de s'en prendre à elle, de même que certains membres de notre Maison. Vois-tu, je soupçonne certains de mes fidèles de comploter contre moi. Lucius a donc proposé que tu veilles sur elle. Je n'ignore pas que vous ne vous appréciez guère mais disons que cela m'arrange.

Le Lord se pencha un peu et Draco sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale. Son père et sa cinglée de tante semblaient très satisfaits.

— Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu portes sur toi la marque d'un charme de fiançailles.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Effectivement, il portait derrière l'oreille la marque de sortilège préféré des vieilles familles de sang pur, celui qu'ils utilisaient pour assurer la pureté du sang de la génération future.

— Or, perfidement le mage, il se trouve que ma chère fille porte une marque similaire à la tienne.

Le blond se glaça d'effroi. S'il comprenait bien, on venait de lui annoncer à demi-mot que sa mystérieuse fiancée, dont ses parents avaient toujours tu le nom, n'était autre que cette sale Sang-de-B... fille de Mangemort ?!

— Bien que je sois intimement persuadé qu'Hermione ferait une splendide madame Malefoy-Jedusor, nous avons pensé que si tu parvenais à veiller efficacement sur ma fille, nous vous libèrerions de ces fiançailles.

Le monde sorcier s'était-il ligué pour lui pourrir la journée ou bien... ?

* * *

 _Taille_ — 2246 mots

* * *

On se revoit au prochain chapitre :D


	3. Chapitre 2

_Et après... beaucoup trop de temps (j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'avais complètement perdu la motivation pour écrire quoi que ce soit), me revoilà avec la suite de **Coeur de Lion et Peau de Serpent** ! Relire vos reviews m'a donné l'envie de m'y remettre, et donc me voici me voilà avec ce chapitre. Pour rappel, les 4 premiers chapitres sont déjà disponibles sur Wattpad mais c'est bien ici que je continuerai la publication de cette fanfiction, le format Wattpad ne me convenant pas vraiment. Je tiens aussi à préciser que cette histoire sera donc bien de type humour parce que vu comment c'est parti, ne vous attendez pas un truc super sérieux avec de longues phases d'introspections sur la valeur du bien et du mal 8)  
_

 _Je ne promet rien, mais je tenterai de poster un chapitre au minimum toutes les deux semaines._

 _Sur ce, place au chapitre !_

* * *

2 — Boire et Déboires

* * *

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut aucun son dans le petit salon. Draco était enfoncé dans son fauteuil, livide. Narcissa, elle, tentait de ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite de son fils unique. Le Lord, pour sa part, semblait très heureux de lui-même tandis que Lucius et Bellatrix semblaient à la fois ravi d'avoir un tel moyen de pression pour protéger la jeune Jedusor tout en semblant regretter quelque chose.

— Et la laisser se faire tuer pour te débarrasser d'elle ne t'apporterait que des ennuis, jeune Malefoy, conclu le mage.

Dans son dos, le blond sentit un courant d'air, signe que la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Voldemort se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

— Hermione, ma très chère fille... susurra-t-il de sa voix de serpent. Viens donc t'installer auprès de nous.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Toutes traces de pleurs avaient déserté son visage. Elle abordait à nouveau le masque de jeune femme sûre d'elle qu'elle avait montré à tous lors du petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil voisin de celui qu'occupait l'héritier Malefoy sans même lui jeter un regard. Une vraie petite princesse. S'en suivit un monologue déprimant à souhait. Il découvrit notamment que son père et sa tante étaient respectivement parrain et marraine de la brune, raison pour laquelle ils avaient semblé aussi excités hier, après l'arrivée du mage. Il se retint de soupirer de dépit quand Lucius prit le relai pour aborder la question de Poudlard. Elle broncha à peine lorsqu'il lui annonça -en ignorant qu'elle le savait déjà- qu'elle serait transférée chez les Vert et Argent à la rentrée. Par contre, quand on lui confirma qu'elle serait placée sous la protection de Draco, elle le fusilla du regard avec tant de haine qu'il en frémit. Savait-elle pour les fiançailles ? Non, il en doutait. Si elle avait su, il ne serait probablement déjà plus de ce monde.

— Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, tous les Mangemorts se rassembleront ici-même pour fêter mon retour... que dis-je ! se fustigea presque le Lord. _Notre_ retour !

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit blêmir. Venait-elle donc de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un nid de serpents ? Le pire qui soit, d'ailleurs.

— Lorsque tu retourneras à Poudlard, et soyons clairs, tu n'y retournes que parce que Lucius a insisté et qu'il m'a assuré que Draco serait apte à veiller sur toi, j'exige que tu te tiennes éloignée de tes anciens... amis.

Elle hocha docilement la tête mais le blond n'était pas dupe. Elle trouverait un moyen de contourner l'interdiction. Et lui, il serait ravi de reporter chaque déviance de la brune à son père. Avec un peu de chance, le Lord finirait par la faire revenir au Manoir et il ne l'aurait plus dans les pattes.

Une longue semaine plus tard, Draco en avait déjà sa claque de mademoiselle Jedusor. Sa mère et sa tante passaient leur temps à lui faire essayer des robes et à la pomponner, tandis que les autres Mangemorts en faction au Manoir ne cessaient de lui faire des courbettes et de tenter de s'attirer ses faveurs. Par la barbe de Merlin, jamais il ne fut aussi content d'entendre le bruit caractéristique du transplanage de son elfe de maison, venu lui annoncer que Zabini, Nott et Parkinson attendaient dans le hall. Les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup amusés à vanner le blond dans leurs lettres au sujet de Granger, dont Parkinson ignorait toujours la présence. Théodore et Blaise accueillirent donc Draco avec de grands sourires narquois et le métisse n'hésita pas à lui filer un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Alors, comment ça se passe avec mademoiselle Jedusor ? chuchota-t-il de manière à ce que Pansy ne l'entende pas.

— Oh, ne m'en parle pas ! grogna le Malefoy en les menant vers le salon jouxtant sa chambre, leur repaire quand ils étaient réunis. Mon père et tante Bellatrix sont intenables quand elle est là et le Manoir n'a plus besoin d'être nettoyé tant les fidèles du Lord l'essuient à force de s'incliner devant elle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez encore, vous ? protesta Pansy, derrière eux, tandis que Théodore pouffait.

Soudain, Hermione surgit en haut de l'escalier, le souffle court. Empêtrée dans une lourde robe de velours vert dont elle tentait de s'extraire, elle se prit les pieds dans les chutes de tissus et dégringola l'escalier. Blaise se précipita et la réceptionna dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne continue sa chute folle et lui sourit d'un air charmeur.

— J'avais demandé à Merlin de me trouver une ravissante cavalière pour le Bal du Retour, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'exauce en faisant littéralement tomber ladite ravissante cavalière dans mes bras.

— Blaise, par pitié ! s'écria Théodore.

La brune semblait littéralement sous le choc, tandis que le blond ne pu s'empêcher de grogner. Non mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dix minutes tranquille, celle-là ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Pansy, qui semblait avoir avalé un verre de Poussos.

— Reviens ici tout de suite ! rugit une voix bien connue.

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Bellatrix qui se tenait en haut de l'escalier, l'air tout aussi essoufflée qu'Hermione, qui se débattait maintenant dans les bras d'un Blaise qui la maintenait serrée contre son torse sans s'en rendre compte.

— Lâche-moi, Zabini ! couina-t-elle avec de l'urgence dans la voix.

— Oh non Zabini, surtout, tu ne la lâches pas ! gronda Bellatrix en dévalant quatre à quatre l'escalier.

La situation semblait fortement amuser le métisse, pour une raison inconnue du blond. Lady Lestrange finit par arriver au bas de l'escalier et se saisit du poignet de Granger en pestant.

— Il ne nous reste que trois jours pour te dénicher une robe de bal, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de prendre la poudre de cheminette !

— Une robe de bal ?! s'étrangla alors Pansy, qui était restée muette de stupeur.

Théodore et Blaise ne purent s'en empêcher : ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine à la fois outrée, déconfite et estomaquée de Pansy. Tandis que le duo de brunes disparaissait dans le couloir, sous les protestation de la jeune sorcière, le quatuor finit par rejoindre le salon. La sorcière blonde semblait toujours sous le choc.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Le blond soupira et lui expliqua toute l'histoire, tandis que ses deux compagnons se tordaient de rire dans le canapé. Pansy,semblait furieuse d'avoir été gardée hors de la confidence.

— Moi je trouve ça cool que Granger vienne chez les Serpentard, reprit un peu plus sérieusement Blaise après avoir essuyé ses larmes de rire. Maintenant, Potter et Weasley vont être bien embêtés sans elle pour se taper de bonnes notes. Et puis, on peut pas se voiler la face, quand elle dansait avec Krum au Bal de Noël, elle était sacrément canon... nan, vraiment, moi je trouve ça cool.

Draco soupira de dépit. Il n'avait jamais ignoré l'attirance du métisse envers la Gryffondor, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela irait plus loin qu'une simple attirance. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'un jour la jeune fille se révèlerait à portée de main ?

— Blaise, c'est la fille du Lord, lâcha Pansy avec acidité. Elle est déjà certainement fiancée.

\- Qui voudrait de la fille unique d'un taré pareil ? marmonna le blond pour tenter d'oublier que ledit fiancé, c'était justement lui.

Ils discutèrent encore un bout de temps, se partageant le contenu d'une bouteille de bièraubeurre quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Narcissa et Hermione. Le quatuor se figea, mais pas tous pour les mêmes raisons. Hermione était tout simplement transformée. Sa chevelure rebelle retombait en boucles soyeuses et on lui avait fait revêtir une élégante robe de sorcière qui ne manqua pas d'attirer le regard du blond sur ses courbes. Blaise n'avait peut-être pas tort, finalement. Elle pouvait être sacrément jolie, quand elle le voulait.

\- Ah, Draco ! Demain, nous irons au Chemin de Traverse pour faire une robe pour notre petite Hermione. Tu nous accompagneras. Je dois aller chez le maître pour régler quelques détails, c'est l'occasion pour vous cinq de faire un peu connaissance avant de vous retrouver à Poudlard.

Blaise se hâta de faire de la place à Hermione dans le canapé qu'il occupait à lui tout seul et celle-ci s'y installa avec raideur, l'air méfiant et sur ses gardes. Narcissa s'en alla, non sans lancer un regard appuyé à son fils. Le message était clair : s'il ne faisait pas un minimum pour l'intégrer au cœur des Serpentard, il lui en cuirait. Et sa mère maîtrisait admirablement bien les maléfices cuisants.

La brune ne semblait pas très à son aise et les regards scrutateurs de Blaise ne devaient pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle triturait sa baguette et semblait bien déterminée à les ignorer. Un silence de plomb s'était installé, nul n'osant réellement dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Zabini, continue à me regarder comme ça et je t'en colle une, finit-elle par gronder en lui lançant un regard de biais.

\- Au moins, ça me fera un point commun avec Draco, répliqua le métisse en souriant. Un poing en commun. Tu as compris ?

Nul ne rigola à la blague idiote de Blaise mais l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

\- Allez, elle n'était pas si nulle que ça ! râla l'intéressé.

\- On voit bien que ce n'est pas _ta_ joue que son poing a percuté, grogna le blond.

\- Oh, pauvre petit chéri, roucoula Hermione d'un air faussement repentant. J'ai abîmé ton visage et maintenant tu ressembles vaguement à un Picasso.

Le blond ignorait parfaitement ce qu'était qu'un Picasso mais, dans la bouche d'Hermione, cela sonnait étrangement comme une insulte. À sa grande surprise, Pansy éclata de rire.

\- Je sens que ça va être animé dans la salle commune, avec quelqu'un qui ose te remettre à ta place, sourit Théodore en lançant un regard en coin au jeune Malefoy, qui leva les yeux au ciel en même temps qu'Hermione, qui semblait déjà un peu plus à l'aise.

La conversation reprit, d'abord timidement, Blaise y intégrant mine de rien la brune. Draco se surprit à discuter posément avec la jeune sorcière, sans que trop d'insultes ne viennent ponctuer leurs répliques. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, vu l'animosité flagrante qui animait Hermione envers Draco et l'admiration, pour ne pas dire amour, que Pansy lui portait, les deux sorcières s'entendirent plutôt bien.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que les cinq étudiants petit-déjeunaient tranquillement, Draco se rendit soudain compte que cette virée sur le Chemin de Traverse allait être la première fois qu'Hermione sortirait du manoir en tant qu'Hermione Jedusor. Il pria mentalement Merlin de lui éviter de croiser Saint-Potter et la belette. Déjà qu'il ignorait encore comment il allait faire montrer la brune dans le train et la garder dans son compartiment sans que les deux autres bouffons ne dégainent leurs baguettes en criant au kidnapping et à l'Imperium. Oh putain, il allait avoir besoin d'une ou deux bouteilles pour s'y préparer.

Les minutes s'égrenaient et le blond se retenait de taper du pied sur le sol dallé. Théodore et Blaise se retenaient visiblement de rire devant l'impatience -qui camouflait l'angoisse du jeune sorcier- manifeste de leur ami.

\- Draco, je ne te savais pas si _impatient_ de partir faire des essayages avec Hermione, se moqua gentiment sa mère en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis surtout impatient que nous soyons de retour, grommela-t-il en réponse.

Finalement, Pansy et Hermione apparurent en haut de l'escalier. Pansy portait une cape noire tout à fait passe-partout mais Hermione avait gardé la cape bleue avec laquelle elle était arrivée au Manoir. Le blond vit immédiatement rouge.

\- Granger, tu veux pas non plus te balader avec un chapeau rose, tant que tu y es ?

Surprise, celle-ci s'immobilisa au pied de l'escalier, cherchant ce qui clochait chez elle pour recevoir un tel commentaire.

\- Ce que Draco essaie de te dire avec sa délicatesse naturelle, c'est qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te dissimules un peu mieux que ça. Une cape noire et une capuche pour dissimuler ta très reconnaissable chevelure, par exemple, fit Théodore d'un ton doux et posé.

L'amusement de Narcissa était plus que perceptible et celle-ci décrocha du porte-manteau d'argent une cape en tout point semblable à la sienne, que la brune agrafa autour de son cou avant de rabattre la capuche sur sa chevelure brune avec une évidente mauvaise volonté.

Grâce à la poudre de cheminette, ils arrivèrent directement sur le chemin de traverse. Il était encore relativement tôt et, comme il s'agissait d'un jour de semaine, les rues n'étaient pas aussi animées qu'habituellement. Ce qui arrangeait bien le blond. Moins de personne dans les rues, moins de personnes susceptibles de reconnaître Hermione. La boutique de madame Guipure était vide de clients, mais celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Narcissa du regard quand Blaise aida Hermione à se défaire de sa cape noire. La brune ne se retint pas de l'envoyer bouler ailleurs en assénant qu'elle pouvait bien défaire l'agrafe d'une cape toute seule.

Pauvre Blaise. En même temps, ses techniques de drague étaient ridiculement ridicules.

Les minutes s'égrenaient avec une insupportable lenteur, devenant des heures. Pansy, madame Malefoy et Blaise commentaient activement les robes que la couturière faisait essayer à Hermione. Théodore et Draco s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts. Aucune de ces robes ne convenait, soit elles n'étaient pas adaptées à la morphologie de Granger, soit elles juraient avec son teint ou était juste hideuses, peu importe qui se trouvait dedans. La pauvre couturière n'en menait pas large.

Et puis, après trois longues heures de torture, ce fut la révélation.

Une robe noire, toute simple, brodée de vert de d'argent. Les couleurs de Serpentard et du Lord se mariaient à merveille et rehaussaient la beauté naturelle d'Hermione -selon les dires de Blaise, bien entendu- de par leur simplicité. Le décolleté était sage mais quand la brunette tourna sur elle-même, Zabini faillit quitter le monde terrestre. L'échancrure dans le dos était vertigineuse, sans toutefois tomber dans le vulgaire.

Draco fut ravi de voir sa mère payer la robe, sous les faibles protestations de Granger qui avait entraperçu le prix exorbitant de la robe. Par Merlin, ils allaient enfin pouvoir retourner au Manoir.

Mais évidemment, Merlin ne trouvait pas ça très amusant et décida de pimenter un peu leur journée.

En sortant de la boutique, il fallut qu'ils tombent nez-à-nez avec Saint-Potter et sa fidèle belette.

Ouais, il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'un verre, ce soir.


	4. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 — LE LORD AU BAL MASQUÉ OHÉ OHÉ

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes les deux groupes se figèrent et Théodore eut le réflexe de rabattre la capuche sur la tête d'Hermione, bien que ce soit trop tard. Potter et Weasley brandirent leurs baguettes en un rien de temps tandis que Draco et Pansy se plaçaient épaule contre épaule, dissimulant la brunette. Ou la défendant de leurs corps, comme aurait aimé dire Blaise.

— Hermione ! s'étrangla Ron. Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches avec ces serpents ?!

— Je...

— Ne leur parle pas ! aboya sèchement Draco. Tu as promis.

Il vit le regard en coin que lui lança son ami au teint halé mais n'en tint pas compte. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire preuve de délicatesse. Potter agita alors sa baguette et Draco leva la sienne, prêt à neutraliser le sortilège.

— FINITE INCANTATEM !

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui était visé. Il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard, quand le jet de lumière lui frôla l'oreille pour venir frapper Hermione en pleine poitrine. Elle fut projetée en arrière, contre Blaise.

— Je crois que Merlin insiste pour que tu devienne ma cavalière au Bal...

— Zabini, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! s'écria la brune en se redressant.

— Potter, on va pas y passer le journée, gronda le blond. Alors maintenant, tu dégages et tu nous laisses rentrer chez nous.

— Rendez-nous Hermione ! Libérez-la de l'Impérium que vous lui avez lancé !

— Hey, je te signale que celui qui vient de latter la tronche de Granger avec un sortilège, c'est pas moi, Potter. Et elle n'est pas sous Impérium, comme ton _Finite_ aurait dû te le faire remarquer.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Narcissa pour sortir de la boutique, la robe d'Hermione empaquetée sous le bras. Elle se figea devant la scène et, prenant les deux Gryffondor à dépourvu, leur lança un Stupéfix avant de s'approcher en quelques pas de la brunette.

— Hermione, tout va bien ? Nous devons nous hâter, le Lord risque de s'inquiéter...

Le silence tomba, telle une chape de plomb. Hermione était aussi pâle que les fantômes de Poudlard. Sans un mot, Draco l'empoigna par l'épaule et la fit contourner les deux Gryffondor immobilisés. En passant à côté d'eux, un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres.

— Maintenant, elle s'appelle Jedusor, lança-t-il dans un murmure au balafré.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu au coin de la rue, Hermione éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Narcissa. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle aurait aimé qu'ils l'apprennent. Elle aurait voulu leur expliquer, mais maintenant ils devaient croire qu'elle s'était détournée d'eux de sa propre initiative. Ils devaient la haïr. De son côté, Narcissa se sentait mal d'avoir infligé cela à Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais au moins, cela lui éviterait un moment plus que gênant quand ils seraient sur le quai du Poudlard Express et qu'elle devrait tenter de leur expliquer pourquoi elle ne ferait pas le voyage avec eux.

De retour au Manoir, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et refusa d'en sortir de toute la journée. Blaise faisait les cent pas devant sa porte, sous les regards railleurs de Draco et Théodore qui se prélassaient dans le salon du blond. Pansy, elle, était partie avec Narcissa superviser les préparatifs du bal qui se tiendrait trois jours plus tard.

— Pauvre Blaise, se moqua Théodore en tournant paresseusement la page du livre qu'il lisait. Tu vas finir par te prendre le plus gros râteau de ta vie.

— Impossible ! s'insurgea le métisse depuis le couloir. Je suis trop parfait pour ça !

— TA GUEULE ZABINI ! fit la voix rageuse de la brune depuis la porte hermétiquement close.

— On ne peut plus le nier, elle rugit, c'est bien une Gryffondor, commenta le blond en croquant dans sa pomme.

— LA FERME LE PEROXYDÉ !

— Et après tu t'étonnes qu'elle t'ait balancé son poing dans la tronche, Draco ? se moqua Pansy en entrant dans la pièce.

Blaise accepta finalement de cesser d'harceler Hermione pour qu'elle sorte de sa chambre et le quatuor quitta le petit salon, à la recherche de distraction. Ce ne fut que lorsque vint l'heure du repas que les problèmes débutèrent.

* * *

Ils étaient tous installés dans l'immense salle à manger, présidés par le Mage Noir lui-même, qui fronçait les sourcils de manière inquiétante.

— Où est ma fille ?

— Toujours cloîtrée dans sa chambre, je suppose, répondit Draco, désigné unanimement par ses comparses comme porte-parole.

— Est-elle malade ?

— Non, elle va bien.

Devant le regard interrogatif et légèrement menaçant du nouveau maître des lieux, le blond s'empressa de donner plus d'explications.

— Ce matin, lorsque nous l'avons accompagnée pour acheter sa robe de bal, nous sommes tombés sur le Balaf... Potter et Weasley. Je pense qu'elle est sous le choc, elle ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce que cela impliquait d'être miss Jedusor.

— Je vois...

Le Mage disparu subitement dans un craquement et revint tout aussi vite, tenant une Hermione visiblement furieuse par la main. Dès que le sol fut stable sous ses pieds, elle se dégagea de la poigne de son paternel et se dirigea à grand pas vers une place libre, dédaignant celle qui lui était réservée aux côtés du Lord. Blaise, à côté de qui elle s'était installé, fut soudain très intéressé par sa soupe de lentilles.

— Tes amis m'ont dit que tu avais croisé Potter et Weasley ce matin, ronronna Tronche de Serpent sans se vexer de la distance que sa fille avait mis entre eux.

— Malefoy et sa clique ne sont _pas_ mes amis, gronda la brune avec mécontentement.

— Tu es loyale envers ces Gryffondor... j'aime la loyauté, ma fille, plus que tout. Mais c'est à ton sang que tu dois être loyale. _Notre sang_. Tu aurais dû me ramener Potter.

— Je ne ferai pas mal à mes _amis_ , répliqua-t-elle en remuant sa soupe avec colère tout en insistant sur le mot. Pas même sur vos ordres.

— Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'ordonner, ma tendre fille. Je doute que ton ancienne Maison se prive pour t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils te pousseront au bout de tes limites. Et tu sais ce qui se passe quand on n'a plus aucune issue ? On riposte. Au centuple.

— Je ne suis pas comme ça, s'entêta une Hermione décidément très bornée et semblait avoir oublié à quel point elle s'était montrée dédaigneuse à son arrivée.

Comme quoi, le masque était peut-être trop lourd à porter. Après tout, c'était Granger. Ce n'était pas sa soudaine filiation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait la faire changer d'un iota.

— Maître, intervint Bellatrix afin d'empêcher la conversation de s'envenimer, les préparatifs du Bal sont-ils terminés ?

— Absolument, répondit le nouveau maître des lieux en repoussant son assiette de soupe, à l'instar de tous.

La soupe de lentilles, c'était vraiment pas le meilleur truc au monde.

Le repas continua dans un silence relatif. Blaise tenta à plusieurs reprises de lancer la conversation avec Hermione, mais celle-ci s'était enfermée dans un mutisme boudeur, ce qui ne le découragea pas pour autant.

* * *

Le soir du Bal tant attendu (mais pas par tous) arriva enfin. Draco faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, consciencieusement suivi du regard par Théodore tandis que Blaise vérifiait pour la centième fois que les agrafes de sa cape de qualité supérieure étaient impeccablement fixées.

— Je la sens très mal, cette soirée, lâcha Théodore en détournant quelques secondes le regard d'un Draco stressé et stressant.

— On est deux, grogna le blond. C'est moi qui suis censé assurer sa sécurité, mais je sens qu'elle va encore faire des siennes...

Hermione apparut à ce moment, précédée de Pansy et Narcissa. Réunion de Mangemorts oblige, le visage de la brune était dissimulé sous un délicat masque de métal ouvragé. Lord Voldemort n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à révéler le visage de sa fille retrouvée à ses fidèles, dont certains n'étaient d'ailleurs plus si fidèles que ça, aux dernières nouvelles.

— Il va bientôt être l'heure de descendre, pépia Narcissa pour cacher l'once d'angoisse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Draco, mon chéri, tu accompagneras Hermione et tu veilleras à ce que personne ne l'importune.

Le blond maugréa et tendit le bras à son ennemie de toujours, qui le prit avec autant de réticence que de dégoût.

— Je ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi je dois porter un masque, râla la brune. À Poudlard, ils verront bien tous qui je suis, non ?

— J'ignore les desseins du Lord, ma chérie, se désola lady Malefoy.

Cela ne sembla pas la rassurer, pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs, et le blond la traîna sans ménagement hors de la pièce, prétextant qu'il ne souhaitait pas subir la colère du Lord pour être arrivé en retard avec sa fille chérie.

Dans la grande salle à manger reconvertie en salle de bal, les Mangemorts se pressaient autour du Lord comme des mouches, avides d'informations. Severus Rogue, lui, se tenait dans un coin et épiait de ses yeux noirs l'arrivée de celle qui faisait tant jaser les fidèles du mage noir. Oh, bien entendu, il savait qui elle était, parce qu'il était l'homme de confiance de Dumbledore et parce qu'il était celui qui avait aidé Narcissa et Lucius à dissimuler la petite. Il la haïssait de tout son cœur, cette sale miss-je-sais-tout. Il la haïssait, car elle était la fille du lord. Un instant, l'envie de lui envoyer un _Avada_ le démangea, pour faire souffrir Voldemort comme il avait souffert quand Lily avait été assassinée. Mais il se retint. De justesse. Après tout, elle n'avait probablement jamais voulu se révéler être la fille de ce fou. Et, vivante, elle pouvait être plus utile que morte -car il était certain qu'il la suivrait quasiment de suite dans la tombe-.

Le Mage noir accueillit sa fille avec un immense sourire, qui fit froid dans le dos de la plupart de ses dévoués larbins. Tous se demandaient bien évidemment pourquoi elle conservait un masque et Lucius expliqua posément à son héritier que c'était tout simplement pour conserver un certain effet de surprise. Ainsi, il serait difficile pour les comploteurs de fomenter des plans tant qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas le potentiel de leur adversaire. Et quand ils découvriraient qu'il s'agissait de la petite Hermione, protégée par le jeune Malefoy et sa clique, ça allait faire mal. Si en plus ils parvenaient à s'arranger pour que l'animosité qui éclaterait inévitablement entre Granger et son ancienne Maison ne soit pas trop flagrante, et donne ainsi l'illusion qu'elle soit encore sous leur protection, c'en était fini des infidèles larbins. Olé.

— Père, je me rend compte que c'est un sujet que personne n'a abordé depuis son arrivée mais... qui est la mère de Grang... Jedusor ?

Lucius poussa un profond soupir.

— Ça, Draco, c'est une histoire qu'il vaut mieux oublier. Allez, il est temps d'ouvrir ce bal ridicule. Va rejoindre ta charmante cavalière...

À contrecœur, le blond rejoignit la reine du bal et cueillit sa main avec réticence. Il avait juste hâte que tout finisse. Avec la joie de vivre d'un homme envoyé à la potence, moue qui devint rapidement un éblouissant sourire d'aristocrate hypocrite après avoir vu la mine mécontente du Lord et les étincelles vertes que crachota sa baguette, le blond emmena sa cavalière au milieu de la salle. Un bal. Non mais franchement. C'était typiquement le genre de scène à la con qui apparaissaient dans les livres à l'eau de rose de sa mère, ces scènes où les deux inconnus (là, c'était déjà raté) valsaient toute la nuit (ça, il ne fallait surtout pas compter dessus, il avait déjà assez mal aux pieds comme ça avec ces godasses italiennes importables), tombaient follement amoureux (ça... ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?) et finissaient par devoir se séparer, (oui oui oui) le cœur meurtri (non non non).

Au cours de la soirée, de nombreux Mangemorts tentèrent de se rapprocher de la jeune fille, et Draco se contentait de la regarder de loin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se moquer d'elle et accourir en chevalier sauveur -et non servant, vous pensez bien...- mais il dû avouer à contrecœur qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, envoyant paître sans une once de pitié les arrivistes et autres opportunistes. Bien évidemment, Blaise ne se priva pas de rire devant la mine déconfite du Prince des Serpentards. Qui n'avait qu'une envie : que cette soirée ridicule se termine, pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher et effacer de sa mémoire une Granger en robe lui écrasant les pieds tout au long de la danse d'ouverture. Mais il devait avouer qu'une part de lui était déçue : il avait entendu sa tante s'entretenir avec le Lord au sujet d'une possible attaque au cours de la soirée, mais celle-ci touchait à sa fin et il y avait donc peu de chances pour que quoi que ce soit d'intéressant se passe.

Merlin devait sacrément être à l'écoute du Serpentard ces derniers temps car au moment où il s'apprêtait à conduire la jeune héritière hors de la salle, des traits lumineux de multiples couleur foncèrent vers le couple. Lucius et Bellatrix, qui craignaient ce genre de coup bas, incantèrent immédiatement. Draco eut juste le temps de pousser Hermione vers Blaise, qui avait déjà passé la porte, pour lui éviter de prendre un Stupéfix, qu'il évita lui-même de justesse. Mais bien évidemment, Hermione n'était pas amie avec le Survivant pour rien et, après avoir assommé sans état d'âme Blaise puis l'avoir traîné à l'abri, elle fit littéralement exploser la porte menant à la salle de bal, furieuse.

— HEY ! éructa le blond. Une porte, ça s'ouvre, espèce de pseudo-Moldue incivilisée !

— Malefoy, balance tes sorts au lieu de gâcher ta salive pour m'insulter !

Dos à dos, se protégeant mutuellement -enfin, Draco tenait à sa vie et cela impliquait donc de protéger celle de la brunette-, ils envoyaient sort sur sort, immobilisant ou neutralisant chaque assaillant qui passait à portée. De leur côté, Bellatrix, Lucius et le Mage ne lésinaient pas sur les sorts un brin plus douloureux, neutralisant par la souffrance les traîtres. Quelques Avada se perdirent dans le tas, mais après tout, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas des bisounours. Comme le rappellerait vertement le Lord à sa fille une fois le ménage fait.

Après un long moment, les baguettes furent baissées, mais pas rangées, et le Lord se mit à arpenter la salle de bal, retournant sans ménagement les corps pour voir les visages des traitres. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, mais c'était déjà trop. Et il y en avait d'autres, il le savait. Tournant sa face de serpent vers sa fille, qui semblait exténuée et soutenue par Narcissa, il émit un petit sifflement furieux.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée à l'abri ?

— Je protégerai ma vie de mes propres forces, répondit-elle férocement malgré sa fatigue. J'ai appris à ne pas faire confiance au premier venu, et même si vous semblez être certain que Malefoy ne me plantera pas de poignard dans le dos, je préfère ne pas attendre sagement de voir si cela arrivera ou non.

— Y a pas plus épuisante qu'elle, grogna le blondinet en se retenant de frotter la marque en forme de cœur, cette satanée marque qui le désignait comme son fiancé.

— Draco ! le morigéna son père.

— Allez vous coucher, tempéra Narcissa en les pressant vers la porte. Laissons les remontrances à demain.

Grommelant, les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent, non sans embarquer Blaise au Tapis dormant au passage.


End file.
